The Shinobi King
by KazejinPhoenix
Summary: He was banished for doing his duty. Eight years later, the Elemental Nations are on the brink of war, and Konoha's on the losing end. Will Naruto help the place that scorned him? Or will he let it burn for the injustice that he suffered for?
1. AN: Namikaze Rulers of the UWKU

**The Shinobi King**

"Talk"

'Thought'

**_"Jutsu/Abilities"_**

**"Demon Talk"**

**'Demon Thought'**

**Author's Note**

**Full Name: Naruto** Gilgamesh** Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 120lb**

**Hair: Bleached Blonde**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Blood: B**

**Classification: Jinchuuriki (Former); Genin (Former); Warlord (Former); King**

**Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Official Title: The Resurrected God-King, The First King of the Unified Kingdom, His Holy Majesty, King Namikaze Gilgamesh**

**Nicknames: The Golden Hero, The God-King, The Destroyer of the Red Dawn, The Man who holds the World, The Iron Berserker, The Boss, The Chief, The Golden Flash, King Namikaze**

**Alignment: Konohagakure no Sato(Formerly); Kingdom of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio.**

**Date of Birth: Oct. 10**

**Place of Birth: Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**Parents: Namikaze Minato(deceased); Uzumaki Kushina(deceased)**

**Spouse: Hyuuga-Namikaze Hinata**

**Other Relatives: Jiraiya - Godfather(estranged); Senju Tsunade - Godmother(estranged)**

**Elemental Affinities: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water**

**Bloodline: Blood of the God-King**

**Summons: Dragons, Lions**

**Signature Weapon(s):  
><strong>

**- Yamato O-Katana: Found in the ruins of Uzushio no Kuni, has the ability to cut through dimensions. (Think DMC Vergil's Katana)**

**- Ea "Enuma Eish": The Uzumaki Artifact belonging to the God-King of Uruk Gilgamesh. He had intended that when he died, only his true heir would wield this powerful weapon. (Think Fate/Stay Night's Enuma Eish sword of Gilgamesh)**

**- Ether Hiraishin Kunais: To be used as markers for Naruto's Hiraishin no Jutsu, only his kunais are made of the same material that made the sword Ea.**

**Primary Costume: King Gilgamesh's Armor, only the lines in the armor are blue instead of red.**

**Other Costume(s): Emiya Kiritsugi's Black suit and Trench coat, only there are blue linings, Kotomine Kirei's Vicar Suit.**

**Specialty: Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu**

**Place of Residence: Castle Eternity Capital, located above the center of Lake Avalon; Avalon Chateau, at a Village near the southern region near the old ruins of the old Uruk**

****Background:**  
>- Age 0: Became the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails<strong>

** - Age 6: Enrolls into the Konohagakure Ninja Academy**

** - Age 12: Graduates with the rank of Genin, assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Banished from Konoha following the success of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.**

** Mission. Escapes from Fire Country and heads west. Rescues Kumo kunoichi/jinchuuriki Yugito Nii, the former Raikage A and his brother/ jinchuuriki Kirabi, Kirabi's Team and Yugito's Teammates from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's puppet and heads for the Western Continent.**

** - Age 13: Kills the most powerful of the warlords, Rokubungi Oda and takes control of his forces. Begins a campaign to unify the continent and bring about peace.**

** - Age 14: Frees the Kyuubi no Kitsune from the seal, and begins to train under him. Later trains under Sonshi in samurai swordsmanship and politics.**

** - Age 15: Defeats the last three warlords, thus ending the Unification Wars. With the backing of his army and the people, Naruto is made King of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio.**

**-Age 16: Summons Kazekage Gaara of the Sand and Mizukage Mei Terumi for a secret summit. The three leaders sign a military and trade alliance. Later trains Suna genin Maru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon at the Kazekage's request for the Chuunin Exams. **

**- Age 18: Rescues Asuma Sarutobi from Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu are both killed. This also leads to several confrontations with Konoha ninja. Rescues renegade Akatsuki founder Yahiko and the deposed Amekage Konan from Nagato, who later serve as his part of his Elite Guards. Creates the Averruncus Guardians, as the King's personal guards, while assembles Cosmo Entelecheia as the Elite Guard under Yahiko's command, which are the guardians of the Kingdom the Akatsuki resumes their efforts to capture the jinchuuriki, he tracks down the majority of the jinchuuriki (Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fu) and protects them from the Akatsuki by offering them asylum within his Kingdom. At the conclusion of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto grants Hinata Hyuuga political asylum within the Unified Western Kingdom.  
><strong>

**-Age 19: Marries Hinata Hyuuga in a private ceremony. Assists Suna in the war against the Akatsuki led by Pein and Madara Uchiha. With the jinchuuriki backing him up as well as the Nine-Tails and a sizable amount of soldiers, Madara and Itachi Uchiha are killed, and the Akatsuki are routed and destroyed. The jinchuuriki are declared national treasures of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio.**

****Trained By:**  
>- Kurama Inari (Kyuubi no Kitsune) = Leadership, Fuuinjutsu, Battle Tactics, Water Affinity Jutsus<br>- Kirabi (Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi no Ushioni) = Ninja Swordsmanship  
>- Former Raikage A = Political Intrigue, Taijutsu, Battle Tactics, Leadership<br>****- Yugito Nii-Namikaze = Fire Affinity Jutsus  
><strong>**- Darui, Omoi = Lightning Affinity Jutsus  
><strong>**- Karui, Samui, Mabui = Swordsmanship  
>- Sonshi = Politics, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Kenjutsu<strong>

**Favorite Food: Ramen, Barbeque**

**Likes: Helping People, Protecting his Precious people**

**Dislikes: Konoha in General, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Fighting Style: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Golden Hornet Style (Which used the Advanced version of the Hiraishin that only tracks the Ether Hiraishin Kunai without seals), Uzumaki-Namikaze Taijutsu-Fuuinjutsu combination style (A combination of Taekwondo, Judo, Russian Grapple style and the Namikaze Hummingbird Stance of his father Minato), and Samurai Swordsmanship**

**Allied Nations and their leaders:  
>- Nami no Kuni = Daimyo Tazuna<br>- Yuki/Haru no Kuni/ Yukigakure no Sato = Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki  
>- Tetsu no Kuni = Mifune<br>- Kaze no Kuni/ Sunagakure no Sato = Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, Daimyo Furuichi Gaishi  
>- Mizu no Kuni Kirigakure no Sato = Mizukage Terumi Mei, Daimyo Kunieda Aoi  
>- Nadeshiko no Sato = Shizuka<br>**

**Signature Techniques:  
>- Elemental Armor Jutsus<br>- Hiraishin no Jutsu, Shunpo  
>- Kage Bunshin ( Elemental Kage Bunshin, Daibakuha Kage Bunshin)<br>- Oiroke no Jutsu ( Single and Harem version)  
>- Rasengan (Elemental Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken, Raiton: Rasen-Raigan, Katon: Rasen-Arashi, Oodama Rasengan, Rasen-Rendan)<br>- Chakra Chains (Ability inherited from his Mother, which awakened after visiting Uzushiogakure Ruins)  
>- Sennen Goroshi Version II(i.e., his foot in the offending person's ass - used on Kakashi Hatake)<br>- Uzumaki Formation and Combo Barrage (alt. Wrath of the God-King)  
>- Ten no Kaminari Arashi (used to kill the Armies of the Warlords during the Unification Wars)<br>- Akuma no Kaimon  
>- Gate of Babylon (used during the SunaUWKU-Akatsuki Wars)  
>- Ea (used to kill Madara and Nagato)<br>- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu  
><strong>

**Has Defeated/Killed:  
>- Killed Kumon Warlord Rokunbungi Oda, and countless other warlords in the Unification War<br>- Killed Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu  
>- Defeated Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka (shortly after killing Hidan and Kakuzu)<br>- Defeated Danzou Shimura, Sai and 10 ROOT ANBU (During the visit to Kumo no Kuni - the other 10 ROOT were decimated by his Elite Guard)  
>- Defeated Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamichi and Inoichi Yamanaka (while visiting Spring Damyou Kazahana in YukiHaru no Kuni)  
>- Defeated Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga (while in Cha no Kuni supporting one of his Elite Guards, who was competing in a tournament)<br>- Defeated Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake (while in Yu no Kuni, all three with somewhat extreme prejudice)  
>- Defeated Anko Mitarashi, Hiashi Hyuuga and Maito Gai (while on a personal visit to the ruins of Uzushio no Kuni)<br>- Defeated Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki (near the Kaminari no Kuni border)  
>- Defeated Sasuke Uchiha (during the Chuunin Exams, which were hosted in Suna, while Sakura Haruno watched)<br>- Killed Itachi Uchiha (during the Akatsuki Invasion of Suna)  
>- Killed Nagato (during the Akatsuki Invasion of Suna)<strong>

**Occupation: Konohagakure Shinobi (Former); Warlord (Former); King**

**Full Name: Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Female  
><strong>

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: ?**

**Hair: Midnight Blue**

**Eyes: Lavender White(Normal/Byakugan active); Pink with slit in center (Sage Mode)**

**Classification: Chuunin (Former); Sage; Empress Consort**

****Measurements:** 35-21-33**

**Clan: Hyuuga(Former); Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Official Title: Her Lady Majesty, Queen Hinata Namikaze**

**Nicknames: **:** Hime (Naruto only), Lady Hinata/Lady Namikaze (to others), Hime no Kitsune (Princess of Foxes)**

**Alignment: Konohagakure no Sato(Formerly); Kingdom of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio.**

**Date of Birth: December 27**

**Place of Birth: Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

**Parents: Hyuuga Hiashi (disowned); Hyuuga Hitomi(deceased)**

**Spouse: Naruto Gilgamesh Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Other Relatives: Hyuuga Hanabi(Younger Sister, disowned); Hyuuga Neji(disowned)**

**Elemental Affinities: Water, Wind,**

**Bloodline: Byakugan Lv. II (can also target nerves, bones, and muscles besides the Chakra points)**

**Summons: Foxes**

**Signature Weapon(s):**

**- Dual Rapiers (Look at FMA's Wrath's weapons for reference)**

**- Senbon Needles**

**- Chakra Chains**

**- Chakra Bullwhip**

**Primary Costume: Imperial Chesogam Dress with gold headdress (think of Star Wars' Queen Amidala's headdress for the main crimson and gold imperial dress)**

**Secondary Costume: Black Chesogam Dress (think TWGOK's Sumire's Chesogam Dress)**

****Specialty:** Taijutsu, Genjutsu, also a master in diplomatic relations  
><strong>

****Place of Residence: Castle Eternity Capital, located above the center of Lake Avalon; Avalon Chateau, at a Village near the southern region near the old ruins of the old Uruk****

**Background:**  
><strong>- Age 6: Enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy<strong>  
><strong> - Age 12: Graduates from the academy. Assigned to Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.<strong>  
><strong> - Age 14: Promoted to Chuunin<strong>  
><strong> - Age 16: Loses her position of heiress to Hanabi Hyuuga, branded with the Caged Bird Seal and placed into the Hyuuga Branch Family.<strong>  
><strong> - Age 18: Reunites with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, freed from the Caged Bird Seal, defects from Konoha and leaves with him to the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio following the Chuunin Exams in Suna. Begins to undergo Sage training under Kurama Inari. Defeats Hanabi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga and Hiashi Hyuuga while on an inspection tour with her husband.<strong>  
><strong> - Age 19: Completes Sage training, named Third Fox Sage. Marries Naruto Namikaze in a private ceremony, and is named Queen to the God-King, her authority second to the King himself. Fights in the Akatsuki Invasion of Suna alongside her husband. Credited with killing rogue Iwa ninjamad bomber Deidara.**

****Trained By:**  
>- Hiashi Hyuuga (Jyuuken Training)<br>- Kurama Inari (Sage, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu Training - side effect of this training is a major boost in self-confidence)  
>- Naruto Namikaze (Ninjutsu Training)<br>- Sonshi (Political Intrigue)  
><strong>

****Favorite Food:** Chocolate, Cinnamon Rolls**

** **Likes:** Training with Naruto, spending time with her husband**

** **Dislikes:**Her former family**

**Fighting Styles:** **Kin Shiki Kobujutsu (Forbidden Style of Kobujutsu - basically the Hyuuga-ryuu Jyuuken overhauled to remove the flaws and weaknesses, making it more deadly - think Bajiquan and Taichiquan combined), Kitsune-style Taijutsu (think a combination of Wing Chun and Wushu) and Ninjutsu**

** Allies: Same as her husband**

****Signature Techniques:**  
>- Mystic Palm<br>- Kage Bushin (standard and explosive)  
>- Deadly Tempest (Ice variant - can turn people into ice before breaking them apart)<br>- Chakra Ice Blades  
>- Deadly Cyclone (think Joe Higashi's Double Cyclone super...with super-cold tornadoes)<br>- Chakra Yumi (summons a chakra-powered Yumi Bow and fires arrows repeatedly) and Chakra Bullwhip  
>- Enhanced Agility and Senses<br>- Hinata has also mastered the Hyuuga Jyuuken techniques and incorporated them into the Kin Shiki Kobujutsu.**

****Has Defeated and Killed (post-Konoha):**  
>- Defeated 10 Hyuuga Ninja - Main Branch (whilst on an inspection tour of the Pekara Merchant House in YukiHaru no Kuni)  
>- Defeated Neji Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga (shortly afterward)<br>- Defeated members of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops (who were attempting to cash in on the bounty following the defeat of her ex-clansmen in Mizu no Kuni)  
>- Defeated Sakura Haruno (in Nami no Kuni)<br>- Defeated Hiashi Hyuuga (also in Nami no Kuni, crippling him with the 128 Palms - payback for the Caged Bird Seal)  
>- Killed Deidara of the Akatsuki (during the Akatsuki Invasion of Suna)<strong>

** **Occupation:** Konoha shinobi (formerly), Third Fox Sage, Queen of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio**

** **Bingo Book Status:** A-Ranked missing ninja - orders are to retrieve on sight if possible. Upgraded to S-Rank, following her battle against Hiashi Hyuuga. Also has a personal bounty (20 million ryo) on her head thanks to Hanabi. The bounty was later revoked when Hinata and Naruto had a 80 million ryo bounty on Hanabi's head in retaliation.**

** **About the Fox Sage:** Part warrior, part healer, the Fox Sage is truly an elite warrior. As it is that only women can undergo the Sage Training, there are only three sages who held the title, both of which were from the Uzumaki clan (Mito and Kushina Uzumaki) and the most recent being the wife of the King of the Unified Western Kingdom, Hinata Namikaze.  
><strong>

**Unified Western Kingdom Stats:**

**Official Name: Unified Western Kingdom**  
><strong> Landmass: Think the Galbadia and Centra Continents from Final Fantasy 8 and you got the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio. The northern part is known as the Northern Region, while the south continent and islands is known as the Southern Region<strong>  
><strong> Population: 7 million<strong>  
><strong> Capital: Castle Eternity, Northern Region (also known as the Kingdom Eternity Capital)<strong>  
><strong> Motto: "Peace through order and stability."<strong>  
><strong> Largest City: Megalomosembria Port, Northern Region; Avalon Isles, Southern Region<strong>  
><strong> Style of Government: Divine Knights Government<strong>  
><strong> Governing Body: House of Sovereigns (consisting of a 12-member council, six representatives from the samurai and ninja clans, and six from the nobility and civilians. The designated ambassadors from Suna and Mist also sit in. The Samurai and Ninja clan representatives are permanent members hand-picked by the God-King himself, while the nobility and civilians are elected by the civilians)<strong>  
><strong> Head of State: King Naruto Namikaze, Queen Consort Hinata Namikaze<strong>  
><strong> Chief Prime Minister: Lord Kurama Inari (Kyuubi no Kitsune)<strong>  
><strong> Founding Document: Unification Charter (which documents the history of the Uzumaki and Namikaze families, as well as the history of the Unification Wars)<strong>  
><strong> Constitution: Magistrial Charter (The Charter establishes the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan as the designated rulers of the Unified Western Kingdom, as well as granting the Daimyos and Lords relative autonomy over their regions, as long as they acknowledge the God-King as their ruler and govern the lands fairly and justly. It also establishes the God-King as the supreme ruler of the Unified Western Kingdom - with unchecked power.)<strong>  
><strong> Military: Crusader Defense Forces - a combination of battle-hardened Samurai and Ninja. Three black-ops units are under the direct command of the God-King. They are the Ala Rubra, an all-female fighting force of ninja and samurai under the command of General Yugito Nii, the Averruncus Guardians, a Mist refugee clan with the ability to control the elements at will and bend reality under the command of General Tertium Averruncus, and the hard-hitting Black Order, consisting of former Mist ninja under the command of General Zabuza Momochi.<strong>  
><strong> Currency: Ryo<strong>  
><strong> Holidays:<strong>  
><strong> - October 10: The Emperor's Birthday<strong>  
><strong> - December 27: The Empress Consort's Birthday<strong>  
><strong> - June 1 to 12: Unification Festival (celebrating the end of the Unification Wars - June 1 is also the date of Naruto's original banishment)<strong>  
><strong> - June 14: Anniversary of the Emperor's Coronation<strong>  
><strong> - 1st Day of Spring: Hanami Festival<strong>  
><strong> - 1st Week of July: The Magistrial Tournaments are held in the City of Ostia (think the chuunin exams tournaments but on a wider scale...and no one dies)<strong>


	2. Prg: Requiem of the Resurrected GodKing

**The Shinobi King**

"Talk"

'Thought'

**_"Jutsu/Abilities"_**

**"Demon Talk"**

**'Demon Thought'**

**Prologue "Requiem of the Resurrected God-King"**

**Naruto's Journal I**

It's been a long time since it happened. I did my duty as a Shinobi and completed my mission. And what do they reward me?

Banishment.

They said that I was too unstable. They said that I was a threat to the village. They said that I nearly murdered the last 'loyal' Uchiha.

That's only a fucking joke.

The ones who said those things were the 'honorable' village council, led by one of the oldest 'Uchiha ass-kissing' Elder Shimura Danzo, followed by the Sandaime's Teammates Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura. Those three made up the team "Uchiha Ass-kisser", or as I call them. Bastards.

The Civilian part of the Council weren't exactly my friends either, as they have been sending assassins left and right since day one, because they feel that I 'wasn't meant to live in this world.'. Being led by that pink-haired howler monkey...err sorry, I meant _Councilor Haruno_ always would demand my death for each breath I take. I always wonder why I ever liked her mini-clone bitch of an _ex-_teammate, as she would always spend time chasing Duck-butt since the Academy.

It all started when I defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and brought him back to the village. Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan and a team of Medic-nins we're awaiting our arrival, along with Sakura. After we arrived, the medic-nins quickly rushed in to check on their 'loyal' Uchiha, along with Sakura, while Baa-chan and nee-chan checked on my condition. I wanted to visit Sasuke, but Shizune-nee said that it's best if I avoid him because of his sanity.. I complied. A few days later, after I was checked out of the Hospital, I was immediately summoned by the 'Honorable' Council.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto sat before the council members. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. Word got out about the red chakra that he used in his fight against Sasuke and the council was not happy about it. At his side were Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka. He was unhappy that Kakashi was not there but it didn't come as a surprise. The man never really gave a damn. Then there were his so-called friends. With the exception Neji and Hinata, everyone avoided him like the plague. He sighed and turned toward the losing battle that was going on._

_"How dare you do this to him? After all he has done, this is how you wish to treat the Yondiame's sacrifice?" Tsunade yelled_

_"He is unstable. You saw what he did to Sasuke. He can not control the fox." Said Homaru_

_"It was necessary. Sasuke attempted to kill him when he used Orochimaru's Juin jutsu. Are you just going to ignore that?" Iruka accused_

_"You are stepping out of line Umino Iruka. This is for the best for Konoha." Koharu said_

_"You're just covering up for him with your hate for Naruto." Accused Jiraiya_

_"Are you saying that we are being unfair Jiraiya?" said Danzo. The minute that Naruto met this council member, he knew that this man was evil. He felt that he only lived for the pain and the suffering of people. Danzo realized that he was being watched by Naruto and glared at him. Naruto glared right back. He didn't take stuff for the other two elders and it wasn't different for this guy._

_"I would advise you to watch who you glare at boy." Danzo said_

_"Like I care about who you are?" Naruto said_

_"Naruto." Said Iruka_

_"His anger is wild. Because of that, he can't control the Kyubi's power. He is a danger to everyone." He said. Tsunade was about to retort until she was cut off._

_"I'm sorry Tsunade but our decision is final." Koharu said. She faced Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby stripped of your rank and are banished from Konohagakure no Sato. The council has spoken."_

_**Flashback End**  
><em>

In the end, only Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, the Konohamaru Corps, the Ichirakus, and Hinata supported me through this time before I left the village. The other members of the Rookie 12, except Hinata, berated me of injuring the 'Last' Uchiha. To think that Kiba was the first to go, even though he hated the Duck-butt with a passion... What Irony, when the senseis, except Gai who found it unyouthful to beat up a defenceless person, scolded me of injuring a 'comrade' or 'fellow shinobi'... Whatever they say. The biggest insult was Hatake Kakashi, who berated me that I 'abandoned' and almost 'killed' my own teammate, that I am lower than trash. Pathetic hypocrite, seeing as he should have followed his own advice. Of course I had to take up another beating from the 'good-willed' citizens of Konoha for harming the Duck-butt prince. I did meet the pink-haired banshee again that day...

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto walked back towards the apartment, packing up to leave. Soon, Sakura entered his room with an unreadable look on her face. Thinking that she was going to thank him for bringing Sasuke back, he put on his trademark grin and walked to greet her._

_"Hey Sakur…" was as far as he got before she lashed out at him with a left hook, straight to the side of his face. His head reeled back as an expression of shock contorted his features. A shaking hand reached to hold his stinging cheek._

_"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She screeched "I asked you to bring him back and what do you do? You almost kill him!" She yelled, breathing heavily, glaring daggers into his eyes. "It's a miracle that he's still able to recover for active duty after what you did! I thought you were his friend." Sakura proceeded to punch and kick him for ten minutes before her rage ran its course. Naruto, being Naruto, sat there and took it. Never once raising his fists to defend himself or strike back._

_Sakura looked down on him and spat at him. "I _hate_ you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a _**monster**_. I don't ever want to see you again." she turned and stomped out. If she'd stayed any longer, she would have heard his heart breaking and seen the tears fall from his eyes._

_**Flashback End**_

After I left the village the night after the trial, I went to Nami no Kuni, hoping to stay with Tazuna and his family. I heard that he became Daimyo after the confrontation with Gato. I stayed there for a couple of weeks before leaving again, but not before telling him why was I banished. He was furious.

_**Flashback**_

_"How dare they! They banished our hero for a traitor?!" snarled Tazuna from his office, slamming his fist at his desk after Naruto finished with his story._

_"What can I do, Jii-san?" said Naruto. He had been depressed since he left the village. Iruka, who had been a father-figure to him, snarled at him before snatching Naruto's Hitai-ite forcefully from his head._

_"Tell you what, you can stay here for the time being. Tsunami would be delighted to see you and Inari who be thrilled to see his 'Onii-san' once again" replied the old man kindly._

_"Thank you, but I can't stay here for long. I don't even know if Akatsuki had stopped chasing me." said Naruto, remembering his first encounter with the Akatsuki's Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame._

_"Then I recommend you go to Uzu no Kuni. That place was home to the Uzumaki clan." said Tazuna, taking a swig of brandy._

_"Uzumaki? You mean there were Uzumakis before me? I thought I was an orphan." said Naruto, snapping in attention to this new information._

_"Yes. Uzushiogakure once stood there as the home village of the Uzumaki clan. They were renowned for their... I think it was sealing techniques." Tazuna scratched his head as he tried to remember what the Uzumaki clan was famous for. "Unfortunately, the village was destroyed in a war from the other villages. Some say that the survivors were scattered throughout the land." He took a swig of sake at this._

_"Well then! I'll go there tomorrow!" said Naruto, brightening up at this, hoping to find fellow Uzumakis, so he wouldn't be alone anymore._

_**Flashback End**_

After I left Tazuna and his family and arrived at Uzushio's ruins, I was shocked at what I found. It seems that the last Uzukage had written a journal up to the fall of the Uzumaki lands. I read the journal of course, trying to find if I did had a family, but what I found had made me want to puke.

It seems that Konoha and Uzushio had become allies before the First Ninja War, and that Hashirama Senju's wife is an Uzumaki. Once more I found out is that my great-great-grandmother Mito Uzumaki is the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after the battle of Hashirama and Madara at the Valley of the End. Kinda ironic that it's the same place that teme and I did battle.

I lost my trust in Konoha, after I read that Konoha abandoned my homeland when Iwa and Kumo invaded. Damn them! I will have justice against Konoha for my fallen brethren!

I scavenged the ruins in hopes to find something to remember this ruined village, until I found a sword at one of the most secret of vaults beneath the ruins. The sword's 'blade' is cylindrical in shape, black with red lines that resembles a maze puzzle. It's tip is made of gold that has no edge to make it look menacing. It's hilt is almost large enough to be considered a shield, with red crossing lines around it.

I found another journal about this particular artifact. Apparently it's name is _**Enuma**** Eish**_, also named the Sword of Rapture. It's written that only the true heir of the Uzumaki clan could use this artifact.

It is said that this sword has the power and ability to break 'reality', or in other words, it's power is roughly greater than the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I remembered the time that Kyu-no... **Kurama **told me of the sword's power, making her scared beyond reason.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto, after touching the sword in the pedestal of the Uzumaki Clan Mansion in Uzushio, fell unconscious. When he woke up, he was at the familiar sewer._

_**"What the Hell possessed you to touch that sword, Kit? Did your depression shut down your brain?" **roared the Kyuubi from behind it's cage. **"...On second though, you probably didn't think of the effects after touching the Uzumaki Heirloom. Baka Ningen!"**_

_"What the-? What happened?" The orange-clad genin slowly stands up groggily, dazed after the initial shock of touching the sword back the mansion._

_"I believe I would answer that, young Uzumaki." at this, Naruto turned towards the direction where the voice were. A regal-looking young man emerged from the darkness of his mind. The man was clad in, what looked like, thick golden armor and from the weak spots Ichigo could tell he was wearing blue tunic underneath it with a red cloth coming out from under it that went down to his calves. The man had yellow earrings handing from both ears, slick, spiky blond hair and piercing blood red eyes. At the sight of this newcomer, the fox grew more scared, as this man was radiating a kind of power much more than the Rikudo Sennin._

_**"Y-you!? You can't be real! You died eons ago?! What the hell are you doing here?" **stammered the fox, losing it's authoritative voice for the first time.  
><em>

_Naruto looked confused. "Err... who are you?"_

_"I am the spirit of the original owner of Ea. You can call me Gilgamesh, the First King of the World." said the young man, smirking at the recoil of the fox. "It looks like my descendants have survived into this era."_

_**"Your descendants? You mean the Uzumakis are your**** descendants?!" **roared the Kyuubi, now shaking that his three containers were descendants of the God-King._

_"Of course they are my descendants. Why would you think that their long and strong life, a bloodline?" snorted Gilgamesh, before turning to his descendant. "For you who have wield the sword without dying, you have earned the right to my treasures."_

_"Treasures? Where do I find them?" asked Naruto. "All I found in Uzushio is your sword."_

_"My Treasures is in my vault, which you can now access with the Ea. My vault, in turn, can be summoned anywhere, as long as you have the sword." said Gilgamesh._

_"But what if I lose the Sword?"_

_"Even if you lost it, just call out to it, and the Sword will come to you. Better yet, have a chain link it to your hand, so that it would never get lost." shrugged Gilgamesh, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_**"Heh.. Can't argue with that. By the way, why didn't YOU do that suggestion you used when you were alive?" **smirked the Kyuubi._

_"...I have nothing to say.." muttered Gilgamesh, too embarrassed to say anymore. He then turned to Naruto once more, feeling his life energy fading. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Uzumaki Naruto!" he added in a authoritative tone, making the blonde shinobi stand straight at the God-King. "Use that Sword to bring back the Glory of the Uzumaki and Uruk name to Greatness!"_

_"I will, Gil-jij-sama!" saluted Naruto, as Gilgamesh smiled at his descendant for the last time before he faded into nothing._

_**Flashback End**__  
><em>

Two weeks later, after salvaging the homeland of the remaining artifacts of the Uzumaki clan, I went towards Kumogakure in Kaminari no Kuni... and I met up with another Jinchuuriki named Yugito Nii, who was currently under attack by two of the Akatsuki members. Hidan the Jashinist and Kakuzu of the Five Hearts if I remembered correctly.

We succeeded in chasing the newly dubbed "Zombie Brothers"(As they have the ability to not be killed even with a mortal wound... Hidan enjoyed stabbing himself is a little creepy for Naruto to think about.), we talked to the Raikage, A for asylum from Hunter nins.

I trained in the arts of Kenjutsu with their other Jinchuuriki, Kirabi, who contained the Eight-Tailed Octopus Bull Demon. Even though he is a little strange(his annoying rap ability that can drive anyone up the wall), he can use eight swords at the same time. But hey, he's an unpredictable swordsman with a terrible taste for poems, like I'm an unpredictable ninja with orange clothes, so we're basically the same.

Then I was taught by both Kyuubi and A in military politics, leadership, Charisma, anything to make a good leader in the making. I was taught by the others on my Elemental Affinities(my Wind affinity when I trained before arriving at Kumo, my Lightning Affinity thanks to Darui and Omoi, my Fire Affinity by Yugito's, and my Water Affinity that I inherited from my mother, thanks to Kyuubi, though I find it hard to believe that Kyuubi would know anything on Suiton, as he's a being of fire.)

Months have passed in Kumo, when civil unrest began to stir, before A arrived in my doorstep of my apartment along with Kirabi, Yugito, Omoi, Darui, Mabui, Karui, and Samui, saying that we need to evacuate Kumo. I would've asked why, but A shook his head, saying that a snake had overthrown him from the position of Raikage.

Orochimaru. That damn Pedophile had replaced A with one of his puppet, to ensure control of Kumogakure.

We escaped Kumo undetected(we managed to shut Bee up to ensure our stealthy exit from a security-tightened village), we fled towards the mountains leading to the West. I have heard that the once great Kingdom of Uruk lies on the Western Continent, separated from the Elemental Countries. Gilgamesh had said that it's up to me to return the Kingdom back to it's former glory... Though I have no idea how to do that.

Once we arrived at the Western Lands, we were appalled that there was also war on this side. A instructed the team(except the Jinchuuriki) to scout the area for a village, then gather information about the ruling leader. When our companions came back, they had only one name on their mind.

Nobunaga Oda. They had gathered that this person is a Warlord, and responsible for the sorry state of the land.

With a plan on their mind, we went to a nearby city, rumored that Oda's Fortress is located, before storming the stronghold. The Samurai here are ruthless, more ruthless than the Samurai on Tetsu no Kuni. The others managed to kill his soldiers, but I had decimated Oda using the Ea. I never knew how powerful Gil-jiji's sword is. Only his head remained of the deceased Warlord.

When I tossed the head to the crowd, I and my companions were declared heroes, though this is only the beginning, as Nobunaga Oda wasn't the only Warlord on this land. I looked at A that time, as I don't have the ability yet to become a leader in such a short time, hoping that he would be the one to lead, but he refused to have the title, saying that I'm the one worthy to be the Warlord, seeing as I'm the one who killed Oda.

The other Warlords and Daimyos have received word about my sudden victory against Nobunaga Oda, so they have declared war on us, hoping to capture the land once owned by Oda. I on the other hand, wanted to unite the war-torn land through peace.

So began the Unification Wars.

While I was considered a godsend to the people in the land having liberated them from the vile Warlord, to the other rulers it was a different story. To them, I was merely considered to be a young, naïve fool going out of his depth, and was thus entitled by the other Warlords and Daimyos, as the "Eastern Fool". How wrong they were.

This did not stop me however, and as I began to take on and defeat the neighbouring rulers, one at a time. All the while, I began to see changes in I old beliefs of battlefield tactics: The most prominent was that I no longer saw the prospect of having small-sized elite groups, or in fact a one-man army, like in the east as prominent enough to bring victory. Instead, I saw that many, well trained troops and new technologies that are co-ordinated and combined properly and appropriately could easily overcome any foe. This was seen in the skirmish of Nagata ridge, which my forces defeated the forces of the infamous Warlord of Yoshino Imikugara, using a combination of battalion formations containing a variety of Archers, Spearmen and the use of explosive detonations to trap and destroy the enemy. Yoshino did not survive.

A few years later I was arguable the most powerful lord in the west, after I swept through the other Warlord lands, and like a selective plague killed many of the tyrannical lords. Of the course of this war, many coalitions were formed to try to stop my growing power. The first coalition was the only one to prove any challenge to me. Soon after any coalition formed was simply swept aside. Finally, soon after the fall of Kyoto and the Ashikage Shogunate, many of the remaining Rulers who had not fallen united in a grand, final coalition in a last gambit attempt to defeat me before I was able to solidify my power. But I was no longer the hotheaded genin that came from the east, but now was a great strategist of near-unrivalled skill. This was seen in the climatic battle of Nashagiro, the final great battle I fought in the west. At the start of the battle I constantly outmaneuvered the coalition forces that sought to depose me. The coalition had many lords involved, and as such. While the battle went too and through, the turning point of the battle when I lured the hot-headed warlord Shuria Takeda's forces, compromising primarily of Cavalry formations into the open plain, and destroyed them using a combination of the standing spear-wall formations, to stop the cavalry in their tracks, and then having the archers formations fire wave upon wave of arrows to bring them down. After this disaster of losing their primary cavalry force, the coalition began to crumble. My forces soon began to overwhelm their defences one position at a time, before going to the final thrust to victory, claiming many of the coalition leaders lives in the process. After this their lands were easy to take. Once the coalition fell, there was never another coalition to rise against me.

After seeing the climatic defeat of the coalition, many of the other rulers, which had not joined, sort it best to join me rather than lose everything. After negotiating with them, my lands grew as what remained of both Warlords and Daimyo alike rushed to swear loyalty to me, hoping that they would be able to keep their lands as reward for their loyalty. In the end my empire stretched from the elemental boarders to the western shoes, an extremely long distance.

I changed the land-unified empire into a Kingdom, in honor of my Ancestor Gilgamesh, and named it Uzushio for my mother's homeland, and thus begins my life as the King of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio.


	3. Ch1Enter the Kingdom that stands forever

**The Shinobi King**

"Talk"

'Thought'

**_"Jutsu/Abilities"_**

**"Demon Talk"**

**'Demon Thought'**

**Chapter I: "Enter the Kingdom that stands forever"**

Konohagakure no Sato, a hidden village located in Hi no Kuni. A village that stands tall and proud, has produced many legendary shinobi and kunoichi until present time. From the great Hashirama Senju, famous for his Mokuton Bloodline, and his brother Tobirama Senju, for his ungodly ability to summon water from thin air, to the traitorous Uchiha Madara, who's famous for his Sharingan and his uncanny ability to control flames. Up through the ages, countless legends have emerged from this village, including the Legendary Sannin Trio; Orochimaru of the White Snake, Tsunade Senju the Slug Medic, and Jiraiya of the Toad Warriors, as their teacher was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, known at the Shinobi World as the "God of Shinobi", to the Famous "Yellow Flash" Namikaze Minato, who had decimated an army of Iwa Shinobi using his signature jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Technique.

But, even great villages such as this can fall from grace.

Ever since that day eight years ago, a shinobi was banished for the sole reason of being a Jinchuuriki, a demon container, and for harming the 'last' Uchiha. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was banished, just for injuring the last 'loyal' Uchiha, who defected to the traitorous Orochimaru, who had defected because of his experiments. Also the 'reason' that he was banished, is that he had contained the mightiest of the Bijuu, the monstrous Kyuubi no Kitsune, who had appeared in front of the village thirteen years before his banishment, only to be sealed inside Naruto, by his own father, though the container didn't know at that time that his father had sealed the demon inside him.

Three days after Naruto was banished, the new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, demanded at the council why did they banish a hero and praise a traitor. He was appalled at the answer of the council, that the last 'loyal' Uchiha should be trained in order to kill his brother, and condemned the 'demon' just for breathing, and banishment is the only blessing he should receive. The Kazekage left, disgusted at the actions of the _honorable_ council's decisions, and spreads the message to all of Konoha's allies about Naruto's banishment, while forbidding Konoha shinobi from entering Kaze no Kuni. The council were confident, that the other alliances that was made is because of the Uchiha.

They were wrong.

Newly-crowned Daimyo Kazahana Koyuki of Yuki no Kuni bursted through the doors of the Konoha council, demanding an explanation on why did they banish a hero of their country. One of the council members stupidly asked that the hero wasn't banished, as the Uchiha was given training, but Koyuki stamped at the table, saying that Naruto was the one who saved Yuki no Kuni from Kazahana Dotou. The council shouted in protest, saying that the demon shouldn't be praised, only to be silenced by a combined glare from the Hokage herself and Koyuki. She too left, cutting the alliance with Konoha, with the quote; "I won't trade with this cesspool of a village, as you would favor a traitor, and banish a hero. If this is what humans would be, I would be disgusted with myself that people like you would act even _worse_ that a demon!" With that, she left.

The next would be the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni Tazuna, cutting trades with the village, because the Konoha council banished a hero of their country. Soon, Cha no Kuni, Nadeshiko no Sato( Apparently, Naruto and Jiraiya had stumbled into this village by accident when on a journey to find Tsunade at that time, accidentally defeating Shizuka, who was the elder's granddaughter, before she was made the leader. That, in turn, helped make an alliance with Konoha, as long as Naruto is still in the village. ), Takigakure no Sato( For protecting the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi Fuu, who is the Takikage's sister, during one of the missions of Konoha near the village.), and the list goes on, until only a strained alliance with Sunagakure was left.

Then, three years later, the Akatsuki had revealed themselves, kidnapping the Kazekage to claim the Ichibi no Shukaku sealed inside him. Konoha has sent help to rescue the Kazekage, hoping to repair the alliance, but they have been too late, as a man who calls himself the "**Iron Berserker**" had saved him first, before the extraction could begin, destroying Akasuna no Sasori in the process, with Deidara escaping without an arm. The unknown individual then used some kind of flying transport, to carry back the unconscious Gaara back to Sunagakure. The mysterious savior then turned to the Kazekage's sister, and told her these words; "When the Kazekage awakens, give this to him. An alliance between Sunagakure and the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio will be beneficial for the both of us, as a favor from a friend.". At that, he gave her a blood-sealed scroll and left, before the Konoha Nin would interrogate him.

A few months later, there have been reports of Akatsuki activities surfacing, and that the Sarutobi Asuma is under attack by the infamous 'Zombie Brothers' of Akatsuki, as the two have the ability to never die, even if the wound is fatal. The chain-smoking Jounin would've died too, until the 'Iron Berserker' interfered, saving his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_A large broadsword with a decorated hilt had blocked Hidan's Three-Bladed Scythe inches from Asuma's face. Kakuzu, who recognized the blade, looked around, trying to find the owner. Asuma just dropped into the ground, stunned at the sudden appearance of the large slab of steel._

_"Hidan! He's here!" shouted Kakuzu, as he readied his black 'threads', as if to intercept an attack. Hidan jumped back into Kakuzu's side, also looking around._

_"Come out, you fucking bastard! I'll make you pay for interfering with the capture of the Nibi Jinchuuriki!" roared the foul-mouthed priest/shinobi, readying his three-bladed scythe._

_"You know, for a couple of greedy immortal bastards, I never knew that you want to die so badly." chuckled a voice, before a person in golden armor appeared. His helmet had covered his face completely, so it's impossible for identification. "Well, I'm here to change your so-called 'Immortality'." The golden knight lifted the broadsword from the ground as if it doesn't weight him down. "And, as for 'interfering with the capture of the Jinchuuriki', as you aptly put it, I am merely saving the person from a fate worse than death." before he goes into a stance, his broadsword in his waist, like a quick-draw position._

_"HA! As if you can kill us! We're not the 'Zombie Brothers' for nothing! We cannot die!" cackled the priest, as if provoking the knight to draw his sword, until he felt something pass through his body. He looked down to see, his arm melted off from his body by the shoulders, the rest of the chopped arm melted into a blob of black mass. He then looked at the knight, and saw his sword idly hanging in his hand in a forehand position, as if he had slashed his body. Hidan screamed in pain, dropping his scythe and clutched his stump. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARM, YOU BASTARD!?"_

_"Well, you said that you can't die, so I deducted that you aren't resistant to ways of the painful torture. I'm convinced that Acid had that effect on you, since you can't regenerated from being melted off." explained the knight, as if commenting on the day's weather. "I can use this sword against you with no problem, along with many others." he added, smirking. "Pain isn't an issue to you, but... can you regrow your missing limbs?" he finished, cutting his other arm off, which melted into a black goop like the first one._

_'This is very bad. We must report this to Leader-sama about this!' thought Kakuzu, panicking that a mere person could injure Hidan to such extent that he disabled him. He then readied his black threads to rescue Hidan from the knight, when suddenly swords rained down on him, cutting off his threads. He was about to regenerate his threads when he realized that the threads couldn't reattach itself._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you Halloween reject. The swords that struck you has the same acid ability as the one on my hand, so it's useless to try and escape." said the Knight in a bored tone, before stabbing Hidan in the chest, as the acid began to spread from the sword and into the priest's body, earning a scream of pain._

_The Konoha nin that were overwhelmed by the Zombie Brothers were in shock...no, shock would be an understatement, as the knight continued to destroy the immortal priest from the inside. On one side, they were glad on the timely interference of this armored person, but on the other side, that if this person would be an ally or not._

_The Iron Berserker had turned Hidan into a meaningless blob of black goo, before turning to Kakuzu. "So, any last words before I finish you off, Kakuzu of the Five Hearts?" said the Knight, as he banished the sword in his hand into nothing, shocking the Konoha nin, replacing the sword with a red spear. "Your power comes from the hearts you collect, am I right? What if I would take away the only one that gives you power?" he added, as he took a stabbing stance, his red spear began to golw a sinister red._

_"HA! As if that weapon in your hand would kill me! As you said, I'm immortal thanks to the hearts I collect over the years!" cackled Kakuzu, but inwardly he's panicking. The knight knew his weakness, but it's he thought that the threads would protect his hearts... He was wrong._

_"Gaé Bólg"  
><em>

_As soon as the knight uttered these words, Kakuzu felt pain in five points in his body. He looked down and saw to his astonishment, blood spilled out from the threads, and the masks that hid his hearts broke._

_"Magnificent, isn't it? This spear has the ability to cause casualty reversal effect. Meaning, I have already stabbed you in the heart before I would strike you with this spear. And the best part is that, the wounds that was caused by this spear...cannot be closed." explained the knight, as if commenting on the weather._

_"Y...you...bas...tard..." At that, Kakuzu died of his hearts' destruction. The Konoha nin shook out of their stupor, as they confront the iron knight. But before they could persuade him to come to Konoha, the knight spoke first._

_"I will not join your village, as I have heard tales of it's corruption. If you think you can force me to join you, I will show no mercy. But alas, I will spare you, because my business is with the Zombie Brothers, as they have once hunted down one of my kin. Farewell, Konoha nin."_

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

><p>After that little talk, the Konoha council was furious that an unknown individual had managed to kill two Akatsuki members with such ease that even their own shinobi couldn't. Danzo on the other hand, was intrigued at the weapons the Iron Berserker used to kill them. Tsunade had ordered Team 10 (who were available at that time, as Team 7(Sai had replaced Naruto) were on a diplomatic mission at Cha no Kuni, trying to restore negotiations after Naruto was banished; Team 8 on border patrol; and Team Gai had gone to Kirigakure with reasons the same as Team 7), to try and track down the man named "Iron Berserker", and negotiate with him into joining Konoha, or force him into interrogation.<p>

A few encounters with him were met with brutal force. Only with Kakashi's Squad(Which composed with himself, Tsume and her son Kiba) was met with brutality beyond human. It was during the Chunnin Exams at Suna, that Konoha learned that the Iron Berserker is the King of the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio. That ended the endless hunt of the King.

**At the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio, Castle Eternity**

Meanwhile, inside a castle west of the Elemental Nations, beyond the Iwagakure Mountains, 6 almost-identical teens(5 males, 1 female) bowed low in front of the young man sitting on the throne. They wore identical suits that looked like officer uniforms of the western military. They were the Averruncus Guardians, trusted Sages to the King. As the personal guards of the King, they were tasked of accomplishing the King's request, which they succeed with 100% efficiency. Primum, the leader of the six, is the most powerful, as his ability to manipulate elemental chakra without the need for handseals. Segundum, the more arrogant version of Primum, has the ability to reverse the attacks, meaning that he can return virtually every ninjutsu thrown at him. The Elemental four, Tertium the Terra Averruncus, Quartum the Infernal Averruncus, Quintum the Storm Averruncus, and Sextum the Ocean Averruncus, specializes in their elements, and has perfect teamwork with each elemental abilities on par with Kage-level Shinobi.

"Hear me, my Guardians. My Eyes and Ears to the Kingdom."

The King was a young man in mid-twenties. He had sun-kissed blonde hair, with sideburns reaching his cheeks. He had sapphire-blue eyes that rivals the color of the ocean. His cheekbones had lost it's baby fat, making him look more mature, and if you look close enough, you can see faint traces of whisker-like marks. He stands over 5'11ft, standing straight as if trained into royalty in a young age. He also wears a heavy-looking Golden Armor with azure lines crossing it's chest, and a navy-blue undershirt, square earrings adorned his ears. His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, exiled Shinobi of Konohagakure, ex-Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Current King of the United Kingdom of Uzushio. Having banished for the sole reason of containing the Demon Fox, he left Konohagakure. He had retrieved his ancestor's Sword from the Ruins of the old Uzushio, and traveled to the west, along with the former Raikage A, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata; Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi; Kirabi "Killer Bee", Yugito's teammates Samui, Karui, Kirabi's teammate Omoi and his sister Mabui. After a few years, they had conquered the West, purged the land of their sufferings and Tyrants, and Unified the people with peace, thus the Unified Western Kingdom of Uzushio was born.

After the Unification, Kurama; who had been released by Naruto from his confinement, had sensed a powerful influx of energy coming from the southern border, the young King had discovered the Averruncus family in the port of Ariadne, who had escaped from Kirigakure's civil war but were lost at sea for many years before landing at Ariadne to survive. He had taken them in, and given them sanctuary within his Kingdom. The Averruncus then swore loyalty to Naruto and had acted as the young King's Personal Guard ever since.

Primum, the eldest of the Averruncus, is a tall young man with storm-grey eyes. He acted like the Leader of the Six, and was dubbed the "Silver Dragon" for his ability to analyze his opponents' weaknesses before destroying them with his powerful elemental attacks.

Secundum, the second eldest, is the type that many people would call "arrogant jackass". But that's just his cover. He is the master interrogator that uses mind abilities to break down his opponents. He also likes to annoy one of his brothers with this. He had pale-bluegreen eyes to match his attitude.

Tertium, the third eldest, has been called the "Second Primum" due to his stone-gray eyes, and the most emotionally controlled of the Six. His affinity to Earth Jutsu is unparalleled that he's considered the "Invulnerable Fortress". He's also Naruto's best friend and likes to spar with the young King, even though one of his brothers argued against it.

Quartum, the fourth of the Averruncus siblings, is considered the powerhouse of the team. His gold eyes reflects his bloodlust for battles, and his unmatched affinity for fire made his moniker for him, the "Infernal Guardian of Hell".

Quintum, the fifth of the Averruncus siblings, is the opposite of his brother Quartum. As the Fire Averruncus tends to disagree with some of the opinions about sparing the enemies from death through brutality, he is the most loyal of the six siblings. He controls the Wind as if it's part of his body, thus earning him the title of "Storm Prince."

Sextum, the youngest and the only female sibling of the six, is the Kingdom's Ice Queen...literally. Her power to command the waters is unmatched like her other siblings, though even if she doesn't show it through her apathetic face, she had a crush towards the young King, that she tends to act more as his right hand protector rather than one of the Guardian Six, much to the King's annoyance.

"Yes, mi'lord. The Averruncus Six is here to serve you." replied Primum, bowing his head to the King.

"I have a mission for each of you. You will go to Konohagakure no Sato, to retrieve the coffins of my parents. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina's bodies must be transferred here, as the Leaf doesn't deserve them." said Naruto, making use of the full authority of his position. "Tertium will be the one to raise their coffins, as his affinity for Earth is unparalleled. Quintum and Primum will act as his protection, ensuring that he won't be disturbed when doing his task."

"What about me, mi'lord? What will I do?" asked Quartum, a bit impatient.

Naruto ignored his tone. "You will create a distraction, forcing the Konoha nins into your position. Secundum will be with you, to ensure that you won't kill them. That honors is for me to decide their fate." he finalized with a cold tone that would make even Itachi shudder.

"As you wish." replied the hot-headed Averruncus.

"Of course, you can do collateral damage to Konoha, even though you can't kill any of the populus in that damnable village. Alas, it pains me to do this, but if they show resistance, eliminate them." said Naruto in a tone of finality.

Both Secundum and Quartum nodded.

"Sextum, you will do something for me. Infiltrate along with Tertium and locate the Namikaze compound. It was mentioned that the place would have become mine when I had become of age or at least Chuunin. But since I have already fulfilled the requirements of having past the age of 18, I can get it. After you have access with the compound, seal the whole compound into an alternate dimension using the Key of the Lifemaker."

"Yes Master. I will do as you command." replied the youngest of the Averruncus with a stoic face. The young King then hands her a vial full of his blood.

"You will need this in order to bypass any bloodseals that is keyed in to Namikaze Minato's kin. In which case, me." He then snapped upward, towards the door. He gave a silent command to intercept, which the Royal Guards, who were present at the time around the Throne Room, suddenly vanished into the shadows. "Go now. The King has given word." at this, the Averruncus Six vanished through their unique teleportation styles, Primum using light, Secundum using dark, and the four using their elemental types.

As soon as the Averruncus had left, the large door in front of the Throne Room burst open, revealing a group of soldiers accompanied a bound old man with chakra-draining chains. He had long, spiky white hair, with a horned forehead protector with the kanji 'Oil' carved into it, and dressed in a short green kimono and pants combination, the mesh shirt visible underneath. Over the green kimono was was a red sage robe, open. His face had red markings under his eyes and a giant scroll that would've slung over his back, is being carried by one of his soldiers. A person he had not seen in the last nine years.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You..." he hissed.

"Been a while, kid," Jiraiya said, flinching slightly at the cold tone his ex-student spat at him.

"Not long enough, Jiraiya," Naruto replied, his tone flat.

"I gotta admit, kid," Jiraiya began, "this is one hell of a setup you got here. Maybe you can get these soldiers of yours to untie me, so we could talk."

"You're here because you have intrude into my Kingdom. What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

Jiraiya gulped. He recognized that look in Naruto's eyes. He had seen it in Tsunade's face and recognized it all too well. The 'I-wanna-beat-down-the-perverted-sage' look. Given the choice of dealing with his estranged godson and Orochimaru, the snake was looking to be more attractive than the former ninja-turned-Prodigy King, who was one step away from showing him his spine.

Nine years and his hatred towards anything Konoha-related had not waned. He had hoped that in that time, that Naruto had cooled down. He was wrong. To make matters worse, Jiraiya had realized that he had chosen to visit on the anniversary of Naruto's banishment from the Leaf.

'Crap,' Jiraiya thought. 'This is not good.'

"I'm waiting for an answer. What the hell are you doing here, Sennin?" Naruto demanded, arms folded.

Jiraiya winced. He had expected Naruto to call him Pervy Sage. Then again, in Naruto's eyes, he was one of many who did not stand up for him when the banishment order came down, as he was absent at the time.

"Look, kid, I just came here to explain...explain why I did what I did."

As Jiraiya would soon find out, that was the wrong thing to say, as he was cut off by a yellow flash of light, and a gloved hand from his pissed-off godson clamped down on his throat.

Naruto had mastered the Hiraishin...unfortunately, Jiraiya was on the receiving end.

"Explain...EXPLAIN?" Naruto bellowed. "Explain why I should not snap your neck, old man! At least give me one good reason why I should not send you back to Konoha in pieces!"

As he tried to yank Naruto's hand from his throat, Jiraiya watched as Naruto's eye color shifted slightly from a vibrant cerulean to the color of golden crimson. Normally when Naruto went fox on his opponents, the eyes would go red with slitted pupils. Here, the pupils remained normal.

But there was still the matter of surviving the wrath of his estranged godson, who was at the moment, trying to strangle him to death. It took the perverted sage a moment to realize that Naruto has lifted him clean off the floor.

"Explain to me why you would rather work on that smut you call novels instead of showing up in my life?" the King snarled. "Why you abandoned me like the rest of that damned village? Why you didn't tell me who my parents were? Or why you have the nerve to waltz into my country and my home uninvited?"

"I'msorryi'msorry," Jiraiya managed to croak out. "Pleasedon'tkillme."

Jiraiya's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head, his skin starting to turn purple. Seeing that having a dead body on his hands would be bad even for the King, Naruto released him. The Toad Sage fell to a heap at the young King's feet, gulping down mass quantities of air. Despite his near-death experience at the hands of his estranged godson, Jiraiya felt he deserved it, for abandoning his godson in the aftermath of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

"Chakra-enduced strength," Jiraiya said as he rubbed his neck. Tsunade would have been proud.

Naruto ignored the comment. He walked past the hacking man and took a seat upon his throne. "How did you find me?" he asked, still angry, but not angry enough to show the older man what his insides looked like, his eyes still golden crimson.

Jiraiya shakily rose to his feet. "You were last seen heading from Uzu no Kuni to Kumo, after being seen leaving with the former Raikage and his entourage. Never thought that you would end up here. You're also well-known back east as the one who unified the West since era of the Six Paths," he explained. "Since everyone here knows who you are, it was pretty easy to track you down."

"You still haven't answered my first question. Without saying that you wanted to see how your _godson_ is doing, what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya flinched when Naruto pronounced 'godson' with sarcasm. Minato and Kushina would skin him alive if they were still living if they had found out what their son had went through. Then again, open hostility from the former Konoha genin was something to be expected.

"I screwed up big time," Jiraiya began. "I can honestly admit that now. For not being there for you when you were growing up and when you were banished, I am truly sorry. I see Minato in you, and because of that, part of me did blame you for his death. That was the main reason behind why I stood aside when the orders came down to retrieve the Uchiha. When I heard that you were banished, I decided to do the right thing for once. The Forbidden Scroll and your heritage...that was my doing. Ironically, the Forbidden Scroll once belonged to your father."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. It was Jiraiya who had tracked him down outside of former Uzushio territory and had delivered both the Scroll and his heritage.

Seeing as how he held the young King's attention, Jiraiya continued with his explanation. "I knew you would hate me, so I did not come and see you when you were banished. That and Minato and Kushina would kill me for not being there for you, so I did the next best thing. Following your banishment, Konoha tried to send hunter ninja and ANBU after you, as well as placing you in the bingo book as a S-class missing nin, but fortunately, your old man had friends in high places."

Naruto could only guess. "My father knew the Fire Daimyo?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Your father rescued the Daimyo's daughters during the last Shinobi War when they were kidnapped by Iwa ninja. When I told him everything that has happened to you, the Fire Daimyo decided to intervene on your behalf. I was there in disguise as one of the Daimyo's guards when he went to Konoha to personally end the attempts on your life. Believe me when I say that the council was pissed."

[Flashback]

_Konohagakure no Sato - seven years earlier..._

_"...the Uchiha will not face criminal charges, as he was under the influence of the Cursed Seal," Koharu Utatane was saying to the council._

_Tsunade Senju was not pleased. "That does not mean that he will be punished for his attempted defection," the Godaime intoned. "He will be placed under house arrest until I see fit that he will return to active duty, and will remain a genin for the next three years. Furthermore, Cell Seven is immediately dissolved. Captain Hatake has shown that he is not capable of leading a team of genin due to his blatant favoritism and will be placed back inside the ANBU. Haruno will be reassigned to another cell."_

_The civilian side of the council had no problem in agreeing with Tsunade's request. They were in a good mood, as they had finally gotten rid of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, circumventing around Tsunade's authority in order to do so. Even more better was the fact that the majority of the Konoha 11 saw him as the fox reborn, meaning that it would be easy to get them to kill the container the next time they see him._

_Homura Mitokado then spoke next. "Our next order of business is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki himself. I propose that he will be placed in the Bingo Book as a S-ranked missing ninja with orders to kill on sight." Turning to Tsunade, he cut her off, noting the furious expression on her face, his tone slightly smug. "The boy is a danger. Who know what he will do? He is unpredictable and now that he has been banished, he could take his revenge on Konoha." Turning to the council, he said, "All those in favor of placing Naruto Uzumaki in the Bingo Book as a S-ranked missing ninja?"_

_Before a vote could be taken, the chamber's doors opened and the Daimyo's personal guard stepped inside, ready to execute their lord's will._

_Hiashi Hyuuga was on his feet. "This is a private meeting!" he barked. "You dare interrupt this honorable council?"_

_"I dare, Hyuuga," the Fire Daimyo intoned as he stepped inside, causing the Hyuuga clan head to do a very uncharacteristic 'Eep' at his arrival. The old man's face showed genuine discontent of the council who had orchestrated the banishment of Minato's son, and the Hokage, who was helpless to stop them._

_The council and Tsunade bowed in respect of the ruler of Fire Country. "Lord Daimyo, to what we owe the honor of you visit today?" Homura asked._

_The Daimyo looked around before he began to speak. "I have received word from a very creditable source that this so-called 'honorable' council are attempting to place a boy in the Bingo Book for the sole reason of being the jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tails," he deadpanned._

_At that sentence, the council chamber went silent. Their scheme was finally exposed._

_The Daimyo caught the looks on the council's faces. "So...it is true."_

_Hiashi was the first to quickly reply to the Daimyo's accusation. "My Lord, while that alone is a valid reason, it is not the main reason," he stated._

_The Daimyo turned to Hiashi. "Do you think I am stupid, Hyuuga?" he asked in a ice cold tone. "Please...tell me."_

_Wisely, Hiashi kept his mouth shut, since he wanted to keep his head._

_"Coming from you, Hyuuga, I am most surprised to see that you of all people defending the Uchiha, given the bad blood between your clan and the Uchiha. I'm willing to bet you were very happy when most of them were slaughtered. I have seen the mission parameters for the Uchiha Retrieval Mission, and you banished the boy solely for doing his job. If anything, the Uchiha should be banished, if not executed outright, for his attempted defection from the Leaf, as well as nearly causing the deaths of his teammates, as well as the visiting envoy from Suna who was also sent along for the mission."_

_One of the civilians rose up in protest. Tsunade recognized her as Asana Haruno, Sakura's mother and the leader of the Konoha Mercantile Guild. "My Lord, he is the last of the Uchiha clan! He is needed here! Adviser Utatane verified it herself! The Uchiha was under the influence of the Cursed Seal."_

_"No. You value only the Uchiha's Sharingan to the point that this pathetic council will banish an innocent boy for something that was not in his control," the Daimyo shot back, causing the council member to sit back down in fright. "And concerning Utatane's 'claim,' it's a bunch of crap. Utatane is not a seal master. That is just an excuse. The Uchiha left the village of his own accord, and you were more than willing to sacrifice your own ninja to bring him back. But back to the matter at hand. You banished the Uzumaki boy on trumped-up charges for using excessive force, yet he was more injured than the Uchiha. And now, you wish to place him in the Bingo Book solely because he is the jailer of the Nine-Tails." He began to count off on his fingers. "One, you had overrode the authority of your Hokage to have him banished, ergo you cannot label him as a missing ninja. Two, I see no reason to have him placed in the book, nor send hunter ninja after him, since he is not a criminal. The third reason is strictly political."_

_Off their confused looks, the Daimyo decided to explain. "My counterpart in Wind Country spoke highly of the Uzumaki boy, as he had helped the Suna jinchuuriki, and also saw that he was wrong in cutting their military aid. The Princess of Spring Country, as well as the unified people of Wave Country also hold the boy in high regards for his actions, as does countless others. My own influence will decrease should he is placed in the Bingo Book."_

_The council knew what was coming. Danzou rose from his seat. "My Lord, please...the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is a threat to the Leaf. He must be dealt with while we have the chance."_

_The Daimyo cut him off with a glare. "If I remember correctly, Shimura, you do not dictate what I should do. I am the Lord of Fire Country. Not you. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes, sir," Danzou grated as he slid back into his seat. Even the warhawk knew better than to go against the Fire Lord._

_The Fire Daimyo then made his judgement. "While I cannot reverse the banishment orders, I can issue the following edict. Naruto Uzumaki will not be placed in the Bingo Book, nor will you continue to send hunter ninja after him. This is my final word on this matter. If I find out that he is placed inside or you continue to send your ANBU after him, not only will I have the entire Konoha Council - civilian and shinobi - executed for high treason against Fire Country...but Sasuke Uchiha will be executed as well."_

_Any protests the council was planning on making instantly died in their mouths. They knew that the Fire Daimyo was serious. Dead serious._

_Seeing as the council was willed into submission the Daimyo nodded. "Glad you decided to see things my way. As of this moment, the matter regarding Uzumaki is closed."_

[End Flashback]

Jiraiya had finished his tale to Naruto, who stood there in silence. After a moment, Naruto nodded in respect towards the older man. He silently ordered the soldiers to untie the Gama Sennin, which they complied. Jiraiya felt relieved, as he thought he had mended his relationship with his godson...no matter how little it is.

"I'm still angry over your actions, Jiraiya...but I will still give you credit where it's due. Thank you for giving me my heritage and protecting me against that damned council."

Jiraiya beamed. Maybe things between Naruto and himself could be mended after all. "Tsunade was against the banishment in general. But her hands were tied, as the decision from both shinobi and civilian was all but unanimous. She fought tooth and nail for you, kid, but it was not enough. The council had originally planned on executing you, but Tsunade overruled them."

"Lot of good that would have done," Naruto snorted. "If I had died, the furball would have been released and free to go to town. Dad may have been good with the seal, but even he forgot that one little detail. She should have done more, instead of caving into the council's demands of banishing me and kissing Uchiha's ass."

Jiraiya saw that Naruto's eyes had turned back to normal. "What's with your eyes?"

"It's my Bloodline," Naruto explained. "I unlocked it Five years ago. I call it the Blood of the God-King."

"You had a Bloodline? I only knew Kushina had the Uzumaki Bloodline, which is the long life. I've never heard of the 'Blood of the God-King'."

"Not surprising, as this Bloodline came from man's First King. The King of Uruk who owns all of the World's Treasures, even before the time of the Sage of the Six Path's time." Naruto said, unsheathing Enuma Eish from the side of his Throne. "This is my ancestor's prized weapon, the _Enuma Eish, _or the Sword of Rapture. As for when did I use this, well you can look at the time of the Akatsuki's downfall at the my Kingdom and Sunagakure's Joint Victory against them."

"Y-you mean...!"

"That's right. I did most of the destruction there." the young King grinned sadistically, which made Jiraiya gulped in fear. "So if you keep your perverted mouth shut, you will only be thrown in the dungeons for the day. Be thankful it's not execution for intruding in my lands without my permission, Sennin." at this, Jiraiya paled even further with each word. "Now, what do you want? I am a very busy man."

Jiraiya felt like this would be a very big choice on his part. On one hand, he could ask his Godson to seek asylum in his Kingdom, and know that Konoha would be destroyed. Or he could ask him for help, and pretty much spend his life in servitude as exchange for Konoha's safety, though that chance would be hanging by the thread, considering the village's betrayal of one of it's greatest heroes.

"I..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.O Cliffhanger! Hmmm.. This is the first update for this year. My apologies for a slow update.. I have been busy with school and been having a writer's block...  
>Reviews please, and no flames.<strong>


End file.
